Arbitrator
by secretstranger69
Summary: Arbitrator - A person who settles disputes. Minerva and Hooch are having a small disagreement about their capabilities. They call in an unsuspecting Hermione to settle the issue. SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Guys...my life...so I had two straight female friends arguing about who sucked dick better (I spent the duration of the argument asking the universe why i was born without a dick) and after a while, they called a guy and I got to be the judge (affirmed my lesbianism and made me consider surgery). This is the result of that experience. Enjoy!

* * *

"Minerva, I am telling you. You may have done it more often, but I've had a wide variety of partners. I've picked up more tricks than you can dream of!" Xiomara argued, standing as she shouted at her best friend.

Minerva huffed and placed her tea on the table standing toe to toe with the woman, "We all know you're a huge slut Xio, but that doesn't make you better at it than me!"

Xiomara glared at her, "I say we find a woman and let her be the judge. Winner gets..."

"50 galleons."

Xio nodded, "Deal! But who?"

Minerva smirked, "You know...Ms. Granger is quite the judge of character. And she's been working out it seems. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on her..."

Xio grinned, "Oh really? I've got an idea..."

* * *

The two women were sat on the couch chatting when Hermione walked in the office, "Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva turned her head, "Ms. Granger! Just the person I needed, come sit between Xio and I."

Hermione smiled and nodded as she took the place Minerva indicated, "Hello, Madame Hooch."

Xio waved her hand and placed her drink down on the table in front of them, "Call me Xio. I can't believe you two still call each other so formally."

Minerva looked at Hermione and shrugged, "She's right, Hermione. Please, call me Minerva."

Hermione nodded hesitantly, "Alright, Minerva. You said you needed to see me?"

Xio spoke first, "Ah yes. See, Minerva told me you've been working out lately and she figured you were probably ripped by now, but I disagree."

Hermione flushed, "Ah...well..."

Xio interrupted her and stood, "Ha! See! I told you!"

Minerva stood as well, waving her hand about, "That means nothing! She neither confirmed nor denied, plus, I haven't defined ripped."

Xiomara rolled her eyes and pulled a blushing, confused Hermione up to stand facing her, "Fine, define it."

Minerva smirked, "How about I show you instead? Hermione, may I?"

Hermione nodded, confused but willing to help. How could she turn down the chance to be touched by Minerva? "Um...sure."

Minerva winked at Xio and placed her hands on Hermione's biceps. She squeezed and the younger woman flexed them slightly. Minerva chuckled, "They aren't huge like some Durmstrang boy, but they aren't exactly small, Xio. Feel."

Xio placed her hands on Hermione's pecs, just above her breasts, and let her hand rise to her shoulder and them travel down to her biceps and triceps, stepping closer. Hermione's blush intensified and she averted her eyes from the yellow ones in front of her.

Has Madame hooch always been so damn hot? At this rate, she was going to explode.

Taking a deep breath, she fortified herself against the hands caressing her through her shirt. Merlin, they were treating her like a piece of meat and she found she didn't mind being sandwiched between the two beautiful older women; both of whom had featured in her fantasies multiple times, but never together.

"True..." Xio said squeezing and rubbing, "But this isn't ripped."

Minerva rolled her eyes and stepped up to Hermione's back as she let her hands travel under the woman's shirt, "True, but these Abs are very prominent..."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath, choking down a moan as smooth hands rested firmly on her stomach. Her muscles twitched and she clamped down on the desire to lean back against Minerva. She trembled slightly when she felt lips graze her ear.

Xio raised a brow and slid her hands down the front of Hermione grazing her breasts. She touched the abs over Hermione's shirt and shrugged, "Eh."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "You can't feel them like that. Here." She said turning Hermione around.

Xio wrapped her arms around Hermione from behind and pulled her tightly against her. She pressed her hand against the skin and hummed, "Okay. These are nice." She said as she traced the lines.

Hermione released a groan. Between being treated like a simple toy and feeling rough, callused hands on her stomach, she was soaking wet. She really hoped these two settled their disagreement soon otherwise she was going to embarrass herself.

Minerva smirked, "Ah, but the true test is the V of her hips. How are they?" Minerva slipped her fingers inside Hermione's pants and underwear curling them around the front.

She let her fingers rest there and was about to tug when Xio said, "Wait. I'm counting."

Minerva let her hands rest in Hermione's pants, lying against her shaved mound. She could feel her longest finger resting where her lips began to part. She could see Hermione's chest heaving and she bit her lip.

"Okay." Xio said and Minerva tugged Hermione's pants while ro let her hand sensually slide down to trace the V. Hermione whimpered but allowed xio's hands to slide inside of pants.

"Damn." she said, "You've been working hard, Hermione." Her hands sat on the outside of the V, framing Hermione's mound.

Minerva hummed, "I bet her ass is firm too." She stepped forward, her lips inches from Hermione's and allowed her hands to slip into Hermione's jeans, chuckling as she cupped the girl's ass. Hermione jerked and placed her hands on the outside of Minerva's arms, "P-professor…" she whispered.

"Oh yes Xio...perfect. Lets switch. I want to feel her V..." Minerva said, sliding her hands out of the young woman's clothes

They turned her around and Minerva chuckled as Xio's hand didn't cup Hermione's ass, but instead grazed her body, "Xio...thats my V..."

Hermione outright moaned at that.

Minerva slid her hands down to trace Hermione's muscle and whispered in her ear, "You know...there's something else me and Xio need to settle."

She slid her finger to Hermione's hard clit and rubbed it as she felt Xio began to squeeze Hermione's ass.

Hermione's hips began rolling involuntarily and Minerva followed, rubbing her clit in circles, "You see, she thinks she's better at oral than me. But who knows a pussy better than a pussy cat?" She asked and sucked on an earlobe.

Xio chuckled against the younger woman's lips, "Would you help us out Hermione?"

* * *

A/N: *sobs* Why couldn't this have happened to me instead?!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm not really sure how those two got to arguing. One minute me and one of them were discussing the life/sexuality changing wonders of pussy, the next,they were arguing and I was judging a dick sucking contest.

The good news is...one of those girls is bisexual ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Minerva slid her hands down to trace Hermione's muscle and whispered in her ear, "You know...there's something else me and Xio need to settle."

She slid her finger to Hermione's hard clit and rubbed it as she felt Xio began to squeeze Hermione's ass.

Hermione's hips began rolling involuntarily and Minerva followed, rubbing her clit in circles, "You see, she thinks she's better at oral than me. But who knows a pussy better than a pussy cat?" She asked and sucked on an earlobe.

Xio chuckled against the younger woman's lips, "Would you help us out Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and immediately, Xio attacked her lips.

Minerva's teeth latched on to an ear and she tugged enjoying the sound of Hermione moaning into the kiss.

She whispered, "I say we let her cum first…poor girl is probably on edge."

Xio pulled back and nodded, "You're right, but switch. I want to see how wet she is."

"Oh god." Hermione moaned as she was turned around again and this time found Minerva's lips on her own. Xiomara's hands were inside her pant, cupping her mound and allowing her finger slip through her soaked folds,

"Fuck Hermione, you're dripping wet."

Minerva rose her hand to Hermione's breasts and squeezed, "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

Hermione was dizzy with arousal and from the way the two of them would swap her. She didn't know whose hands were doing what, but Merlin she was being driven to orgasm faster than ever before.

Xiomara pinched her clit just as Minerva bit her throat and Hermione screamed.

She gripped the robes closest to her hands and held tightly as her knees gave out. Someone's strong arms were holding her up and she vaguely heard someone mention a bedroom.

* * *

"Who's going first?" Xio asked as they laid Hermione in the center of the bed. Minerva smirked, "You. I'm certain she'll pass out by the time I'm done with her. Give her your little minuscule orgasm and then I'll rock her world."

Xio glared, "5 minutes. We both eat her for 5 minutes, then she can choose who makes her cum."

Minerva huffed, "Fine. You're still going to lose."

Still dazed, Hermione watched the two argue.

"No fingers."

Minerva gaped, "What?! Fingers count as oral! So long as your tongue is on her!"

Xio smirked, "What's the matter Minerva? Can't make her cum without your fingers? You could always concede defeat…"

Minerva growled, "Fine. No fingers."

Smug, Xio waved her off, "Why don't you go sit over there or something. The adults are playing."

Minerva huffed and sat in a chair beside the bed, watching as Xio crawled up Hermione's body.

Hermione whimpered as she soon realized she was about to experience two talented women using every trick in the book on her. She swallowed thickly as Xiomara smirked knowingly before leaning down for a kiss.

Moaning, Hermione accepted the tongue probing gently at her lips and her eyes rolled back as xio gave a small demonstration of her agile ability. Unable to wait any longer, Hermione pulled back and pushed her head down. Xio grinned and with a wink to Minerva began kissing down Hermione's body.

Her tongue traced Hermione's six pack, but not for long as the brunette pushed her lower.

She chuckled, "Alright, alright. Time." She said and immediately flattened her tongue against Hermione, starting at her entrance and let her tongue drag through her folds. Once her tongue reached the top, she swirled it around her clit.

"Ohhhh…" Hermione groaned and let one hand grab spiky hair as the woman did it several times. Hermione's thighs clamped around Xio's head as she sucked Hermione's clit into her mouth.

"Fuck!"

Xiomara chuckled and released her clit. She traced Hermione's lips with her tongue before sucking one into her mouth.

"Oh! Yes!" Hermione gasped. Xiomara switched sides, gently nibbling on the meaty labia in her mouth.

Hermione's voice rose in pitch and she jumped with every nibble. "Xio! God." She whined.

Xio moaned, knowing the vibration it would cause and she chuckled as Hermione arched her back. She pulled back and let Hermione's lips slid from her mouth.

"Ohh fuck, Xiomaraaaa." Hermione moaned loudly. Her hips thrust and she screamed as a tongue suddenly forced its way inside her and began pumping furiously.

"Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!" She yelled in time with each thrust as she was quickly being driven towards orgasm.

"Time." Minerva husked.

"Noooooo!" Hermione yelled as Xio immediately withdrew. Her orgasm halting in its tracks and diminishing. "Please!"

Minerva chuckled, "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll take care of you."

* * *

Hermione whimpered as the older woman leaned down to kiss her and ravaged her mouth. When Minerva pulled back, Hermione gasped out, "Well I know who's the better kisser."

Minerva looked back at Xio smugly and the hawk eyed woman rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Minerva stuck out her tongue and Xio gasped at its feline like appearance. "That's cheating!"

Hermione wrapped her legs around the woman and pulled her in, "Argue later." She panted.

Green eyes darkened as she lowered her head to the shining pussy before her. Hermione tossed her head back at the first touch of Minerva's tongue to her clit and she groaned loudly, "Oh god!"

Minerva chuckled and began licking around the hardened nub. Hermione trembled underneath her and mewled as Minerva did exactly as Xio did earlier and flattened her tongue.

"OH my goooddd…" She moaned and bit her lip.

Minerva sucked Hermione's clit into her mouth and lashed it with her tongue, driving the brunette mad.

"Fuck!" she yelled, "Don't stop! Oh god! Minerva!"

"Time!" Xiomara yelled and Minerva pulled back leaving Hermione unsated still. The brunette sobbed and Minerva licked her lips, her tongue transforming back to normal.

Xio glared at her, though its effect was muted as her eyes were dark with lust. All three women in the room were flushed, wet and wanting.

"So," Minerva husked out, "Who was better?"

Hermione glared at the two, her lips parting to scold them before an idea came to mind. Keeping a straight face, she cleared her throat, "It's a bit of a tie…perhaps the two of you together could…"

Xio's brow rose and she smirked, "You're a greedy little thing aren't you?"

Hermione blushed and looked at them from under her lashes.

"Minerva?" Xio asked, with a grin.

Minerva smirked, "Certainly…"

Hermione groaned as the two women settled on top of her and spread her legs wide. She bit her lip at two sets of sparkling eyes stared up at her, both accompanied by mischievous smirks.

"Oh god." She moaned and tossed her head back with anticipation.

Slowly, one tongue licked up her slit and then another. Hermione whimpered and then all sounds stopped as two tongue licked up each of her labia.

Xio sucked one into her mouth and hummed while Minerva sucked the bottom of her labia and slid her mouth up.

"Oh fucking…."

The two of them switched and Minerva hummed around the lip in her mouth, while Xio let her tongue travel up and down, flicking Hermione's clit occasionally.

Hermione's hips bucked and suddenly there two tongues attacking her clit.

"FUCK!" she yelled and her head tossed side to side. "Oh FUCK!" She lifted her head to watch and it was the sight of both of their heads working to bring Hermione off that finally sent her soaring over the edge.

Hermione screamed and babbled as her orgasm sent every thought out of her mind, her sole focus being on the feeling of two tongues stroking her twitching clit.

She gasped as one of those tongues moved to lick at her entrance.

"O-Oh god. O-oh fuck! Minerva…Xio…Oh god I-I'm…" she trailed off into a scream as a wave of pleasure rolled over her. Her thighs pushed against the hands holding them back and she came again as someone bit her clit and two fingers pushed inside of her, curling.

This time, all she could manage was a whimper. When it was over, she pushed their heads away and fell on the bed limp.

The two witches chuckled and wiped their mouths, "Well?"

Hermione hummed happily, "Xio has more variety," Xio smirked, "but Minerva's tongue…Merlin…" Minerva grinned smugly.

"Sooo, who won?" Xio asked.

"Umm…who bit me?"

Xio smirked, "I did."

Hermione waved her hand, "You won."

Xio turned to Minerva, triumphant, "HA! Cough it up pussy cat!"

Minerva glared at Hermione, "Whatever happened to Gryffindor loyalty?"

Hermione hummed and curled up with a pillow, "I'll make it up to you later."

Xio rose a brow, "What about me?"

Hermione chuckled, "I was thinking about taking some riding lessons…"

* * *

A/N: I might write more for this later if enough people ask. MIGHT. But for now, it is complete.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Why yes...I am thoroughly ashamed that this happened instead of my other stories (especially the one i promised would be updated in days like four weeks ago)

However!

You asked, and I delivered. Here is another chapter, and I will be definitely posting one more eventually. After that, it is again, up to you.

* * *

"So," Xio said smirking at the brunette standing in her front of her desk, "You want flying lessons? Why?"

Hermione shrugged, "I feel like it could be quite the experience. If I could relax that is."

Xio nodded, several ideas flying to her mind on how to make Hermione relax, a couple involving Minerva. "Well we know you have the muscles for it." Hermione flushed. Xio stood and walked up to the brunette, playing with her hair, "I think we should try to relax you before you go up, and work from there?" Her hand trailed down Hermione's arms.

Hermione's bit her lip, "You're the boss."

Xio gave a sultry chuckle, "You have no idea."

Hermione inhaled sharply and Xio captured soft lips with her own. Their tongues fought for dominance, but a sharp tug to her hair had Hermione groaning and submitting to the older woman.

"Xio…" she moaned as her head tilted back and lips burned a trail down her throat. "Oh god." It felt like the woman's soft lips left her skin on fire where they landed. Hermione's heart pounded in her chest as she felt Xio's hands sliding down her back.

"Mm, tell me." She whispered hotly in Hermione's ear. "Have you been to see Minerva since the contest?"

Hermione shuddered at the memory of the two women eating her out. "N-no. If I make her jealous…"

Xio laughed, "You conniving thing. Minerva's going to eat you alive." Hermione whimpered. "But then again…" Xio said as she palmed Hermione's ass. "That's what you want."

Hermione groaned and fisted Xio's robes. Chuckling, Xio backed Hermione up to the desk. "Since we're going to ride a broom after this, I won't bend you over the desk and fuck you stupid."

Hermione whimpered and Xio nipped her skin, "Don't worry. We'll get to that later. But for today, sit on the desk and spread your legs, Hermione."

Breathless Hermione did as she was told and flushed as those intense eyes slowly trailed over her and halted between her legs. She was wet, literally soaked, and it was obvious. "Merlin, Hermione. You're a hell of a feast."

Hermione looked up at Xio through her lids and the blonde woman pounced. Growling, she pushed Hermione onto her back and pressed the girl's legs to her chest. Their eyes locked as Xio ran her tongue from Hermione's pernial all the way up to her to her clit. Hermione moaned and watched as Xio's face glistened when she was done. "Oh Merlin." Hermione said and laid her head back on the desk. The look on Xio's face promised that Hermione would be practically boneless when she was done.

"Hold on." Xio whispered.

Hermione took a deep breath and then expelled it in a moan as Xio's tongue entered her and quickly began pumping between her folds. There was no warm up, no slow build to let her get adjusted. She was immediately assaulted with the feeling of that smooth muscle pressing against her walls in all the right places. Her voice rose in pitch as her hips attempted to thrust towards Xio's mouth.

"Oh! Ah – Xi – Xio!" Hermione moaned with each thrust. Suddenly, there was a second tongue, probing the entrance of her ass. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked down. Xio's tongue was still buried in her pussy, but the mischievous look in her eyes let Hermione know she wasn't going insane. "Ohh fuck!" Hermione's head hit the table again and she grunted as both holes were thoroughly tongue fucked. "Xiooo that's…oh god."

Hermione shuddered and tensed, on the verge of cumming, when a third tongue began flicking her clit.

"FUCK!" Hermione shouted as her body shook violently. The sensation of three tongues sent her spiraling into her orgasm and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as Xio didn't slow. Her orgasm lasted for what felt like several minutes, until Xio relented and slowed, before coming to a full stop.

Hermione was shaking and whimpering when Xio put her legs down and gathered the witch in her arms. She fisted the older woman's robes in her hand as her body spasmed and she slowly calmed.

"W-what…how…oh my god." Hermione said once her breathing was under control. "I've never…" She flushed and Xio laughed upon realizing what Hermione was talking about.

"You liked it didn't you?"

Hermione blushed harder, "Shut up."

Xio snickered, "Come on. I think you're pretty relaxed. Let's go for a short ride."

Hermione nodded and tried to stand. She gasped as her legs twinged and she fell back into Xio. She looked up into grey eyes and smiled, "Thank you."

Xio gave a soft smile, "Of course." Her smile turned smug, "It is my fault after all."

Hermione gave a small laugh and shook her head, "True. The least you could do is catch me. Better yet, don't drop me when we go flying."

Xio held tightly to Hermione. "Never."

The moment became charged at the unexpectedly serious answer. The two of them locked eyes and Hermione felt as though time had stopped. Xiomara was lost in beautiful brown eyes and thoroughly confused as to why she was planning a date for the two of them. It was that realization that snapped her out of it. Xio blinked, and smiled, "Ah, let's get a broom shall we?"

Hermione nodded, and allowed herself to be walked over to a window. "Uh, Xio. Surely you don't…" she looked back at the witch who was opening the window. "Xio." She said warningly.

Xio answered with a kiss as she made the window grow large enough to fit them. Hermione caved and returned the kiss, shuddering as Xio's tongue traced her lips.

Somehow, Hermione found herself mounting the broom and levitating in the office. "Good?" Xiomara asked and Hermione nodded. "Good. We're just going to fly around the pitch. Maybe pop by Minerva's window for a bit."

Hermione chuckled, "You're going to get me in trouble, Xiomara."

Xiomara laughed from behind the brunette, "You are trouble Hermione. Now hold on."

Hermione wrapped her fingers around the broomstick and held tightly as they flew out of the castle. "Oh my gooodd." Hermione whined as she looked down at the ground.

Xio laughed, "Relax Hermione." She laid gentle kisses on Hermione's neck and gently wrapped her arm around her waist. "You're fine, love."

Hermione shivered.

"Cold?" Xio asked. Hermione shook her head. "Good. Now take us around the pitch a few times. Hermione nodded, leaning back into Xio and focused on her lips as she flew.

* * *

"There it's not so bad right?"

Hermione gave a shuddering laugh, "Terrifying. Just…pleasurably so."

Xio chuckled in her ear, "Take us to see Minerva and we'll end the lesson."

Hermione grinned.

A tap on the window and Minerva's eyes shot over to them.

Xio smirked smugly at her best friend and moved her lips to Hermione's neck. One hand made its way to Hermione's breast while the other trailed much lower. Hermione craned her head back and moaned.

All the while, Minerva's jaw was dropped and her thighs squeezed tightly together. She watched as one of Hermione's hands went up to Xio's hair, the brunette's face twisted in obvious pleasure. Hermione sat up and locked eyes with Minerva.

Minerva's hand tightened around the tea cup in her hand until it shattered. Hermione smirked, her eyes darkening and she bit her lip. The challenge was obvious. They flew away, gone as quickly as they appeared and Minerva began planning.

Hermione flew them back into Xio's office, laughing. "Oh my god, she going to kill us both."

Xio laughed with her, "It was worth it! Did you see that teacup?"

Hermione grinned, "I'm going to be sore between the two of you."

Xio waggled her brow. "Sore, but oh so happy." She put the broom away and pulled Hermione in close, "So when is your next lesson?"

Hermione placed her hands on the woman's shoulder, "I'm not certain." She said, locking her fingers behind Xio's neck. "How did I do today?"

Xio leaned down brushing her lips over Hermione's "Very well. I think you've earned a reward."

Hermione smirked and kissed Xio, moaning into the kiss and pressing her body against the instructor. "I want to make you cum."

"Fuck." Xio said and captured Hermione's lips in a bruising kiss. "I'm all yours."

Hermione, satisfied with the response, pushed Xio onto the desk and straddled her. "Good. I owe you for that stupid five minutes rule."

Growling, she stripped Xiomara and proceeded to tease the woman for hours. Xiomara felt as though she would explode. Hermione had sussed out all of Xiomara's hot spots and proceeded to lick, nip and suck, leaving her mark on pale skin. "Hermione please!" She nearly cried, "I can't take anymore. Please let me cum! I'm sorry!"

Hermione smirked, "That's all you had to say." Without preamble, she began thrusting her fingers in and out of Xiomara until the woman was a shaking, sobbing mess on her desk. The older woman was lying on her desk in an orgasmic haze while Hermione lazily dressed before kissing Xio and promising to see her later.

* * *

"Ms. Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened at the growled sound that resembled her name. She turned and looked up at Minerva innocently. "Why professor, I didn't know you were – "

She was silenced with a wandless wordless spell.

"Sluts like you don't deserve to speak unless it's to beg for an orgasm."

Hermione's eyes widened. She had found a side of McGonagall she didn't even know existed. A visible thrill went through her, and she lowered her eyes submissively.

"Walk with me to my office, Granger. I would make you crawl in front of your fellow students as punishment, but I think what I have planned for you is punishment enough."

Hermione's eyes fluttered at the words and she bit her lip. Oh yes. She had pushed all the right buttons in the headmistress, and she hoped the woman would live up to her title.

* * *

A/N: Yep. I think i like where that is going. Do you? Continue or delete this chapter and let it stay as it was?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay it was apparently foolish of me to even ask if i should delete the chapter. Here's a new one. I may have gotten a bit carried away. I regret nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Minerva led them to the room of requirement, the room mimicking her office though with a few extra details. Once inside, she turned to Hermione and the brunette immediately fell to her knees. Minerva chuckled and walked circles around her. "I see you know where you belong. Tell me. Who's idea was it to whore you out in front of my window? Hm?"

Hermione swallowed, "Xiomara's."

Minerva nodded, "And why would she do that?"

Hermione bit her lip, hesitant. Minerva paused mid walk and tsk'd. Roughly, she pulled Hermione to her feet by her hair. "I asked you a question, Ms. Granger. When I ask, you answer."

She bent Hermione over her desk swiftly removed her clothes. Without warning, she delivered three smacks to Hermione's ass with a paddle.

Hermione shouted and clung to the desk, panting.

"Why did Xio whore you out in front if my window?"

"Because I wanted you jealous!"

Minerva made a sound and Hermione felt four aimed blows with the paddle. She soaked herself even as her ass stung. "Mistresssssss!" She hissed.

Minerva pressed her front against Hermione's red ass, knowing she would feel every thread of cloth, and bent over the witch.

"Are you pleased with how that turned out for you?" She whispered hotly in Hermione's ear.

"Ohh yes, mistress."

Minerva chuckled, "Well lets see if we can make you regret it."

Hermione shivered, _Not bloody likely._ She thought to herself.

Minerva grabbed Hermione's ass roughly and spread it. "Mm girl I'm going to make you come so much, you won't want me to even think about you anymore."

Bending down, she latched onto Hermione's clit and sucked on it until Hermione was moaning out her first orgasm of the night. Her thumb slipped into Hermione's entrance and she wiggled it, brushing against her spot repeatedly as her tongue changed into a more feline form and she lashed at Hermione.

"Fuck!" Hermione yelled as she came again, quicker than she'd ever known possible. And Minerva did not relent.

She nibbled on the throbbing organ and slipped a few more fingers inside Hermione. She moaned as felt the walls contract around her and the vibration had Hermione squirming on her fingers.

"M-Minerva!"

That earned her a stinging slap on her ass. "What did you call me?" Was growled at her.

"Mistress." Hermione moaned obediently.

Minerva stood and kicked Hermione's legs apart wider, tsk'ing "And i was going to be so gentle." Using her free hand, she slapped Hermione's pussy repeatedly until the brunette was twitching with each slap.

Hermione was breathless, her feet moving as she tried to get away and move closer to the hands assaulting her body.

"G-Gods!" She shouted as her clit throbbed. She pushed her hips outward as she felt another orgasm approaching. Her mouth opened wide and she tilted her head back as she came once more.

"Headmistress!" She wailed.

To her relief, Minerva removed her fingers from her twitching walls. She groaned and tried to catch her breath.

Minerva chuckled and used her soaked fingers to glide over Hermione's clit. Her free hand twirled around Hermione, and slowly, the brunettes wrist were brought behind her and bound with rope.

Hermione's hands flexed and she moved her hips away from Minerva's hand, but Minerva only pressed down on her hips, holding her still. "Giving up already?"

"Hnghh misstressssss!" Hermione whined as her abused clit was twisted and pulled.

Minerva laughed, "This is what you wanted Hermione. Now take it."

She pinched Hermione's clit and moaned as the girl screamed her completion. "Good girl." She said and pulled away.

Hermione relaxed, though she was surprised to find her pussy still ached for attention.

Minerva grabbed a vibrator from the shelf near her desk and ran it through Hermione's lips, not yet penetrating her. "Still with me?" She asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes mistress."

"Good. Safe word is Innocent. I want to hear you begging me to stop."

Hermione shivered and nodded, "Okay."

Minerva turned the device on and held it to the side of Hermione's over stimulated clit. Immediately, the brunette responded, her entire body shaking as though she were being electrocuted.

"Ah!" She moaned loudly. "A-Ah! Shit!"

Minerva bit her lip, feeling herself grow wet at the sight. It wasn't long before Hermione was cumming and screaming for her. Before her orgasm was over, Minerva shoved the vibrator inside of her.

"Hold it in you." She ordered and pulled Hermione up. "Hold it." She said to the whimpering woman. Hermione nodded and Minerva walked her over to a pole. She retied her hands around the pole then reached down to slowly fuck Hermione with the vibrator. She leaned in and whispered. "I'm going to let it go." She said.

"Nooo." Hermione protested knowing it would slip out.

Minerva spoke over her, "Yes I am. And if you drop it, I'm going to shove a much bigger one inside of you. Understand?"

Hermione nodded and when Minerva let go, she tightened her muscles, moaning as the vibrations seemed to increase and stimulate every inch of her.

Minerva grabbed a smaller vibrator and pressed it to Hermione's clit.

"Fuck!" Hermione shouted and her eyes rolled back. It was so much harder to concentrate on holding the vibrator in when she was so close to orgasm. She sobbed out.

"Its slipping! Mistress it's slipping!"

Minerva chuckled, "You shouldn't have been whoring yourself out to Xio. Maybe you wouldn't have been so wide open now." She grabbed the falling vibrator and began furiously fucking the brunette.

"Gods!" Hermione shouted as stars lit behind her eyelids. "Mistress!"

Minerva moaned and kissed Hermione as the woman came all over her.

Stepping back, Minerva removed both objects and slid the vibrator to Hermione lips. "Clean it." She ordered and watched as Hermione eagerly sucked at the object.

She moaned as the woman practically deep throated the object. Pulling it back, she passionately kissed Hermione, dominating her mouth just as completely as her body. She slid the vibrator back down and pressed it against Hermione ass.

The girl protested into their kiss and Minerva chuckled, not releasing her lips. Slowly, she pushed the vibrator inside and smirked as Hermione moaned when she turned it on.

"Gods." She moaned throatily and Minerva had finally had enough.

With hidden haste, she slid a thicker vibrator inside Hermione, untied her, and sat on the bed the room provided.

She banished her own clothing and crooked her finger. "Crawl. And don't drop it."

Hermione shuddered as she crawled to Minerva, both holes filled and vibrating. Mid crawl, Hermione caught sight of her mistresses drooling lips and gasped out her orgasm.

Minerva growled and when Hermione was close enough, she tugged the bushy hair and forced Hermione's mouth to her aching pussy.

Hermione wasted no time and lapped up the sweet juices before her. She moaned, loving the taste of the older woman and shoved her tongue deep, desperate for more.

"Yessss." Minerva hissed, glad to finally have that mouth on her. She tugged Hermione's lips to her clit, knowing it wouldn't take much to push her into a much needed orgasm. Hermione got the message and glanced at the surprisingly large clit. She moaned at the size and began sucking on it and flicking it with her tongue.

Minerva's hips jumped and she chuckled sultrily at Hermione's obvious excitement for her big clit. She loved having it sucked just as Hermione was doing. Waving her hand, she made the vibrator in Hermione's ass and pussy begin to fuck her furiously.

Hermione moaned loudly around Minerva's clit and it began twitching madly as Minerva came.

"Oh that's my good little slut!" She moaned out as Hermione continued sucking at her clit. She pulled Hermione's mouth away and kissed her, humming at her taste on Hermione's lips.

She pulled the woman up from the ground and removed the vibrator from her pussy as she donned a strap on. Forcing Hermione on the bed, she held her down and began pumping the thick member in and out of the witch.

By the time Minerva was done fucking her, Hermione was begging for mercy and her over sensitized holes were twitching endlessly.

"Please mistress! No more! Please I can't." she sobbed as she was slowly brought to another orgasm.

"Noooo..." She moaned weakly as her stomach clenched and she was forced to come again.

Minerva had her on her back and was stroking her clit. "One more. I think you can give me one more."

Hermione shook her head, tears falling even as her hips ground against Minerva's hand.

"S-stop mistress. I'm sorry! Please dont." She protested weakly.

Minerva continued and chuckled. "Fine. I'll make you a deal, let me ride that pretty face of yours and we can stop for the night hm?"

Hermione nodded and sighed relieved as Minerva removed her hand and slithered up Hermione's body.

She straddled her face and lowered herself down to Hermione's awaiting mouth. Her head flew back as Hermione's tongue entered her and she bounced slowly, building up.

"Oh yes." She moaned. "Just like that." Her head lowered to look in Hermione's eyes and she smirked at the aroused look. She gripped Hermione's hair and pulled her tongue deeper, "Mm just like that." She bounced faster and her moans increased as she rode Hermione's tongue. Nearing her orgasm, she reached down and slid her clit into Hermione's mouth. Her face scrunched up and she shouted as Hermione began sucking the organ.

"Oh! Gods! Yes!" She yelled and her hips ground against Hermione as her orgasm hit her hard. Hermione found herself wanting to cum at the sight. When Minerva calmed down, she smirked at the submissive brunette.

"Does my little slut want to cum?" She asked and gently rubbed at Hermione's sore pussy.

Hermione whimpered and nodded.

Minerva continued rubbing her gently and stopped when Hermione was on the edge of orgasm.

"Mistress." Hermione begged but Minerva only smirked.

She turned to sit on Hermione's hips and began raining blows on the sensitive lips.

"Then cum!" She shouted.

Hermione screamed, her head twisting from side to side as she tried to escape the abuse but eventually, her body gave in and she had an earth shattering orgasm.

Minerva got off of her and Hermione curled up, trembling. Whimpering, she buried her face in the offered neck and gladly moved into Minerva's embrace.

Once she was calm, Minerva kissed her head and apparated them to her personal chambers. "Stay with me tonight."

Hermione nodded and soon fell asleep, safe in Minerva's arms.

Minerva stroked her hair affectionately, her brain imagining the two of them on a date. She found she enjoyed the image.

But could she share Hermione with Xiomara?

* * *

A/N: I think I feel like another chapter. You guys?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello again. Yes I'm being naughty and not working on what i should be working on, I'm sorry.

Enjoy the fruits of my procrastinating labor!

* * *

After her time with Hermione, Minerva had spent her time contemplating the situation between the three of them. Oddly enough, she found she had no qualms with sharing the brunette with her best friend. In fact, she rather liked the idea. Though, knowing her best friend as well as she did, she had a feeling that Xiomara would need a little convincing, and she knew exactly how to do that. She smirked as she walked over to her closet.

She and Xiomara had been occasional lovers for years now, and it was no secret to Minerva how best to sway her. Laying out her clothes, she smirked to herself and got ready for her meeting with the witch.

* * *

"Minerva." Xio said suspiciously as she entered Minerva's office. The woman was sitting in the middle of the couch and gestured to a chair opposite her.

"Xiomara. Do sit down, I'd like to discuss our 'Hermione' situation."

Xiomara sat down and eyed Minerva while the woman poured tea innocently. Their eyes met and a silent conversation began.

 _What about her?_ Xio silently asked. Her eyes were narrowed and the suspicion was clear in her features.

Minerva's eyes narrowed in return, _You know what, Xiomara._

Xiomara glared, _I will fight you for her, pussycat._

Minerva's chin rose haughtily and she sipped her tea, maintaining eye contact, _I think we both know who would win in a duel._

Xio smirked, _True. But I would play the part of the severly wounded victim of love and Hermione would come running to me._

Minerva choked on her tea and rolled her eyes, _I'm sure. But there is another option…_

She put the tea on the table and pushed it towards Xiomara. Sitting back, she stared at the woman.

Xiomara's brow furrowed, and she spoke aloud, "You want to share her?" Minerva nodded and Xiomara shook her head. "Are you sure about that? I mean, does she even want to be shared between the two of us? Hell does she even want to date us?"

Standing, Minerva removed her robes and smirked at the instant darkening of Xio's eyes. She was wearing the woman's favorite outfit, a simple button down shirt and the tightest black skirt she owned. Xio absolutely loved ripping Minerva's clothes off her.

"If she doesn't then we'll convince her. Come on Xiomara. Think about it."

She walked over to the chair and, after pulling the skirt up to her thighs, straddled the woman, just like Xio liked it. Xio's hands instantly moved to her thighs and Minerva leaned down to kiss her. Her hips were subtly grinding down and Minerva hummed as Xio ripped the skirt, giving Minerva more freedom to move.

"You're not just sharing Hermione with me. You're sharing me with Hermione."

Xiomara's hands slid to her ass and squeezed the firm globes. "I suppose." She said, her voice rough.

Minerva flashed a wicked smile and captured her lips once more, moaning as the blonde woman took control of the kiss. Minerva pulled back and, panting, whispered in her ear.

"You always said no one's tongue could quite reach as deep as mine."

She slid to her knees while Xiomara moaned at the words. Banishing the woman's pants, Minerva laid gentle kisses to the wet flesh before her. She sucked on fleshy lips and let her tongue prod at the soaking entrance.

Xiomara's hands tangled in Minerva's hair and she sank down in the chair, biting her lip. "Goddamn you." She said with a moan. "This is cheating Minerva."

Minerva chuckled. "Not if you say yes. Then it's just...negotiations with my other lover."

She slid her tongue inside of Xiomara as deeply as she could and hummed when the woman hissed out, "Yessssss!"

As Xiomara looked down, she was graced with the sight of Minerva's head rocking back and forth as her tongue worked its magic. It was that sight, and the truth of Minerva's words that set her off. She didn't know how, or if it was even true, but it always felt like Minerva's tongue grew in size when she slid it inside of her. She loved the feel of the organ wiggling around and rubbing against her walls. She came hard and pulled Minerva up for a kiss.

"Fuck me." Minerva whispered and Xio had no choice but to concede. Roughly, she sat Minerva on top of her desk and ripped open her shirt and bra. Immediately, her lips latched onto Minerva's nipples.

"Oohh!" Minerva moaned and pushed into the warm mouth. It wasn't long before Xiomara grew impatient and pulled Minerva off the desk. Detaching from the soft breasts, Xiomara turned Minerva around and bent her over the desk.

Minerva waved her wand, casting the spell that changed Xio's clit into a large dick and dropped her wand, content to be thoroughly fucked.

Xiomara slid inside of the woman, moaning. "Oh it's been so long." She groaned.

Minerva white knuckled the desk and panted out, "Did you miss this Xiomara? Hm?" she asked and moaned as the woman answered with a firm thrust of her hips.

Minerva shuddered, "I know how much you love seeing me completely disheveled, begging for you to fuck me harder."

Xiomara was silent, but her hips did as Minerva said and fucked her harder, almost moving the desk with the force of her hips. "Oh GODS Xio." Minerva moaned. "Can you imagine it?" She panted out, her cheek against the desk and her eyes closed. "I could have my face buried between Hermione's legs while you pound me until I can't feel mine." She licked her lips, imagining Hermione tugging on her hair. "Harder Xio!"

Xio moaned and increased the pace of her thrusts, loving the high moan Minerva gave. "I bet you would love that." Xio said. "I bet Hermione would love to see the esteemed headmistress falling to pieces after a few quick thrusts." She punctuated her last words with three particularly forceful thrusts, making Minerva scratch at the desk.

"Yes!" Minerva shouted and moaned as she was rewarded with fingers gliding across her throbbing clit. "Oh gods Xio, I'm cumming!"

Xiomara growled as she tried to hold out. Her own orgasm was fast approaching, both from fucking Minerva and imagining Hermione spread out across the desk, cumming from Minerva's probing tongue buried deep inside of her, making her cum all over Minerva's face.

"Fuck!" Minerva yelled as she came and Xiomara tumbled into her orgasm right after her. Her hips jerked as she tried to milk every last bit of pleasure possible and she buried herself as deep as possible in Minerva. "Ohhh fuck." She moaned as she slumped over the headmistress, both of them still twitching, throbbing, the pleasure slowly ebbing out of them.

"You win, you conniving little hoe."

Minerva chuckled and hummed at the pleasant burn in her core, "Oh I'd definitely call this a victory." She sat up, forcing Xio to stand as well, and sat on the desk, pulling the spiky haired woman in close. She hissed as Xio slid back inside of her and pumped gently.

"Now we just have to c-convince Hermione of the same."

Xio chuckled, the sound Minerva stumbling over her words, encouraging her thrusts. "Hmm. Any ideas?"

Minerva nodded and tightened her legs around Xiomara. "A-a few. Gods Xiomara."

"Tell me." Xio said and began thumbing hard nipples.

Minerva shuddered, "H-how am I supposed to – fuck – to think w-when you are – mmph – doing that?!"

Xio chuckled, "Would you like me to stop?"

Minerva pulled her in tighter and shook her head, "No. Please."

Xiomara growled and grabbed a fistful of Minerva's hair, laying a fierce kiss to parted lips. "Like I said. A few thrusts and you start begging for it."

Minerva moaned and nodded, "Yes. Xio please. Harder."

Xiomara conceded and began fucking Minerva in earnest. Suddenly, the idea of the three of them together sounded like the second best idea she had heard today. The best idea was screwing Minerva's brains out of course.

"XIO!"

* * *

A/N: Holy shit Hooch has like 30 years over Minerva. I just never thought about that I guess...I'm thinking one more chapter. Or something. I'm procrastinating...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't know, this just happened...I have no BETA by the way!

* * *

Hermione strutted into Minerva's office, her heels clacking dangerously on the floor. Instead of watching, Minerva listened as Hermione walked around and sat on Minerva's desk right beside where the woman was working. Minerva looked over at her and let her eyes trail from Hermione's eyes down to the legs crossed on top of her desk and back up.

"Yes?" she asked, unable to hide the slight hitch in her voice.

Hermione smiled seductively and placed a finger under Minerva's chin. She pulled the woman's lips to her own and plundered her mouth until Minerva was panting. Hermione licked her own lips and smirked down at Minerva.

"Ms. Granger, this is wholly inappropriate." She rasped. Oh, how she desperately wanted to wipe that smug grin off Hermione's face and at the same time, she never wanted it to leave her face. Hermione's only response was a throaty chuckle and another soul shaking kiss. She squeezed her thighs together and clutched at Hermione's arm.

When the brunette pulled back, she was frustratingly calm, and oh so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Go out with me." Minerva blurted, all sense lost under the spell of Hermione's seduction.

Hermione rose a brow and smirked, but remained silent, signaling neither agreement nor rejection. Standing, she pulled Minerva up as well and turned them around so that Hermione was the one with her back to the chair. She pushed down Minerva's shoulder, and hummed pleased as the woman willingly kneeled. Hermione pulled her skirt up to her hips and sat in Minerva's previous, her legs spread.

Minerva inhaled deeply and the fact that she blurted out a date invitation way before she had planned vacated her mind. Hermione's fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her between her legs. Minerva's eyes fluttered closed and her lips met Hermione's soaking ones.

She kissed the full lips and tongued them gently, loving the feel of them opening up beneath her and presenting her with more of that musky honey that was pouring from the woman. Minerva moaned and her hands slid up smooth taught skin to hold onto flexing thighs as she plunged her tongue into Hermione's wet depths.

Hermione's lungs pulled in a stuttering breath as she felt the muscle deep inside of her. So focused on the steady pleasure, she never noticed her nails dragging themselves over Minerva's scalp as her body convulsed. "Minerva..." She said as she finally found the strength to exhale. At the same time, her nails traced their previous path backwards and sank lower, pulling Minerva closer, deeper.

"So good…" she whispered as she gave into the feeling.

Minerva's eyes rolled back, as though she were the one receiving pleasure, and she was. The first word Hermione had spoken since strutting in, and it was her name. Each syllable was dripping with pleasure, and if that wasn't enough, Hermione's unconscious scratching at her scalp sent chills racing down her spine. And when her hands grazed the back of her neck?

She moaned, knowing in the back of her mind the effect it would have on Hermione. This time, Hermione's lungs contracted immediately and she gasped sharply. "Minerva." She whispered sharply, and the word spurred the kneeling woman into action.

Immediately, Minerva stiffened her tongue and began prodding and caressing her walls, breaking Hermione down bit by bit. The moans echoing above her spurred her on and Minerva replaced her tongue with two fingers.

Hermione surged up with a moan, her back arching and Minerva wished she could get the woman on the bed. She wished she could see Hermione splayed out, arching. She wished she could slide her hand under Hermione's back and hold her up as she slowly came undone.

"Minerva." Hermione said, bringing the green eyed woman back to the task at hand.

Apologetic, Minerva allowed her tongue to transform into it's catlike form and pressed it against the side of Hermione's clit. That earned her a guttural moan and Minerva gasped as she felt herself flow with arousal. She needed to hear that sound again. She repeated her earlier actions and this time, her only reward was a tug at her hair. This time, she moaned and gave a massive twitch.

Hermione chuckled and ground her hips. "More." She said softly and Minerva, as if under a spell, obliged in every way. She added a third finger, and pressed her tongue directly to Hermione's clit, letting the bristles caress it with just the right amount of roughness. This time Hermione shouted and pulled Minerva tighter, urgently. "That tongue!" she said in such a damning way, knowing it would forever be her undoing.

Minerva groaned and, desperate to see Hermione cum, increased her effort, lapping at the hard nub until it throbbed and Hermione gave a overwhelmed cry. Minerva simply pressed her tongue harder against the woman while Hermione's hips jogged uncontrollably, forcing her to rub against Minerva and drag out her orgasm.

"Oh fuck! Yes!" she cried out and shuddered once her hips stopped moving. Minerva's tongue returned to normal, and she continued licking gently, like a cat drinking milk.

"Mm…down kitty." Hermione said and Minerva looked up at her with hooded eyes. Obediently, she sat back on her heels and Hermione composed herself. "Did you cum?" She asked.

Minerva rasped out, "No." She'd held off, wanting Hermione to be impaled on Hermione's fingers when she finally exploded. Hermione smirked smugly and Minerva realized she would get no such pleasure from this encounter.

Standing, Hermione bent over to place a final kiss to Minerva's lips before sauntering out of the office.

Fuming, Minerva sat in the chair the woman previously occupied. Oh how she wanted to be angry, but she simply couldn't. The woman had left her so damn aroused, she had nearly come from that last dominating kiss. Groaning, her anger quickly turned to lust and she gave in, furiously rubbing her clit. She moaned and damned Hermione even as she desperately hopped the brunette would walk back in and – fuck all she would have to do was stare at her with that raised eyebrow, and those heels. Where the hell did she get those from? The way they emphasized already long legs should've been illegal.

"Hermione!" she shouted as the building pressure quickly spilled over and she came hard, her clit throbbing much like Hermione's earlier.

Mostly sated, Minerva sagged in her chair and began plotting revenge and revising the plans she had to get her, Xiomara, and Hermione in a relationship.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure there was originally plot in there somewhere


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the last chapter I believe. Enjoy

* * *

Still reeling from Hermione's visit, Minerva marched into Xiomara's office, intent on demanding they both go fuck the young woman into next week, only to see the spikey haired woman on her knees and Hermione with her head tossed back. "OH!" Hermione shouted, her eyes scrunched as her legs spread wider. "Fuck Xio!" she moaned and panted. Minerva felt a flash of heat and silently moved to stand behind Hermione. She gripped the brunette's hair, and pulled her head further back to kiss her. Hermione moaned in surprise. Her eyes popped open and then slowly fluttered closed as Minerva pulled her into a kiss. She groaned and allowed the older woman to ravish her.

Minerva sat in the chair behind the desk and leaned forward, allowing Hermione's head to rest on her shoulder as she whispered in her ear. "How does it feel?"

Hermione groaned, "So fucking good."

Minerva chuckled and conjured a chair for Xiomara to sit in. They locked eyes and silently communicated. From what Minerva could gather, Hermione had entered the office exuding sex and power, just as she had with Minerva. They were going to snatch that control. Hermione whimpered in disappointment as Xio's tongue slowed down.

"Nooo…What?" She asked, realizing that Minerva was changing the game.

Minerva shushed her and sucked lightly on her ear, one hand slithering down to massage her breasts. She squeezed it and ran her nail over the hard nub repeatedly until Hermione was trembling.

"Tell me…" Minerva started off. "Do you enjoy having the two of us? Getting eaten by Xio while I swallow your moans?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond or moan, and Minerva kissed her, swallowing the sound. It sent a gush of her arousal down Xio's throat and she moaned appreciatively.

Minerva chuckled as she pulled back from the kiss, "I so desperately want to hitch my skirt up and ride those perfect lips of yours until we're both screaming our release."

Hermione trembled, "Please." The idea made her lick her lips in anticipation.

Minerva smirked, "You don't really ever want this to stop do you? Having the two of us lavish our attention on you. Having us both in bed. Or maybe just one while the other watches." Hermione's eyes closed as she imagined the scene. "Or maybe whipping one of us into a jealous rage and getting fucked against a window so all of Hogwarts would know who you belong to?"

Hermione moaned and bucked her hips against Xiomara's mouth.

Minerva whispered, "Or maybe you want to watch Xiomara bend me over. She loves that almost as much as I do."

Hermione cried out and shuddered as she came hard from Minerva's words and Xio's tongue on her clit. "FUCK!" She shouted and squirmed on the desk. Slowly, she came down from her high and found herself on a bed, the two women on either side of her. Gentle kisses were being laid to her sensitive skin and Hermione's eyes fluttered.

"Go out with me." Xiomara said.

"And then with me." Said Minerva.

Hermione whimpered, "B-both of you? I…"

Minerva chuckled, "It's not that uncommon Hermione. "

Hermione snorted, "Liar."

Xio laughed against her skin, "Told you."

"Shut up." Minerva said.

Hermione tangled her hands in the women's hair and pulled them up to eye level. Staring into their eyes she shook her head, "What do you two expect to come from this?"

Minerva kissed her softly, "Hermione, we expect nothing."

Xio butt in, "Speak for yourself pussy cat. Ow!" She pouted as Minerva pinched her tit.

"Play nice Minerva." Hermione said laughing. "You two aren't making a very good case."

Minerva glared at Xiomara. "As I said, we _expect_ nothing. However, we _hope_ , that you will find you are much happier in a relationship with both of us."

Xiomara kissed her throat while a single finger from Minerva's hand stroked her slit.

"A-and if I'm not?"

Xio growled, "Then I will happily duel the cat and anyone else for your hand."

Hermione shuddered and tightened her hold on the spiky haired witch. She looked to Minerva whose finger had stopped at her question.

She looked at Hermione sadly, "Then I will find my days that much more lacking."

Hermione kissed her gently. She could see that Minerva would be the more emotional one, and found herself smiling. She couldn't help but believe she would be very happy with these two. "Very well." She whispered. "I should like to try. But I have one condition."

Minerva's eyes twinkled with joy, "What is it?"

Hermione smirked, "I want to see you get bent over by Xio."

Xiomara shot up from her place at Hermione's neck and smirked, "You heard the lady."

Minerva's eyes widened, "And suddenly I see the downside to this relationship."

Xio crawled over Hermione and trapped Minerva. She purred, "Come now Minerva. I thought you said you loved it more than me." She ducked her head down and began sucking at Minerva's throat.

Minerva shuddered, "I do." She murmured, "but I'm not the focus here…" she inhaled sharply as a second set of lips began working at her jaw. "H-Hermione is."

Hermione chuckled, "You want me happy don't you, Min?"

Minerva nodded and felt a jolt pass through her body as Xio pressed her thigh between her legs. "Oh gods." She whispered. She pushed at Xio, trying to resist, a game they used to play often. Minerva believed her enjoyment of it to be a trait of her animagus bleeding through her personality.

Xio growled and clamped her teeth over Minerva's shoulder. Minerva cried out, but stilled. Xio released her and whispered in the ear nearest Hermione so the brunette could hear. "You know how I hate it when you fight me, Minerva. Roll over and take what's coming to you."

Both women moaned and Xio nearly answered in kind.

"Gods I was only half joking when I said this was a requirement, but now I need it. Fuck her Xio, please." Hermione said, running a hand over the bodies beside her.

Minerva moaned her agreement and waved her had. Xiomara chuckled as she felt the magic in her groin.

"Fine. You're next though Granger." She roughly turned Minerva over and lifted her hips. Slowly she pushed into Minerva and her eyes rolled back at the woman's moan. "Gods yes, Minerva."

For several hours, Xio alternated between fucking Minerva and Hermione. Somehow she managed to make the both of them cum multiple times while still holding out herself. She finally came however when she had both Hermione and Minerva on their knees, sucking and licking at her appendage. When they were spent, someone made the awful joke about Xio wearing the pants in this relationship and Hermione honestly couldn't have been happier.

* * *

A/N: I think that was a good ending. You?


End file.
